


Day Two Hundred Fifty-Five || A Beautiful Choice

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [255]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke's about to embark on one of the most harrowing journeys he's faced thus far: a proposal. But first...a little advice!





	Day Two Hundred Fifty-Five || A Beautiful Choice

For once in his life...Uchiha Sasuke has _no_ idea what he’s doing. For the most part, his decisions and actions since he was seven years old have been rather...simple. While he ran into many an obstacle on his journey for justice in the name of his clan, he could typically improvise, drawing on what he’d learned as a shinobi to move forward.

But this...this is _completely_ outside of his element.

And he’s not even sure who to go to for help.

Naruto, he knows, is about as well-versed in this as _he_ is. And the last thing he wants is the blond in on his business. Because as soon as Naruto knows anything, half of Konoha will know what’s going on. And he’s _trying_ to be discreet.

Sakura...gods, he’d rather take a kunai to the gut than ask Sakura for advice. Sure, she’s a woman...but also one he’s had one of the most annoying relationships with out of anyone he’s ever known. She might be going steady with Naruto, but he doesn’t want to even hint at this topic with her for _any_ reason.

Kakashi is just...no. He’s possibly the only person beyond himself that Sasuke can think of who would be worse to consult. Never married, never dated, and reads porn in public.

Itachi has already been coy enough about the whole thing. He doesn’t want his brother to have any more reason to tease him than he’s already got. And Shisui? Might be worse than Naruto. It’s a close call...but either way, a definite no.

The only person left he has to consult...is his brother’s wife. Which, honestly? Makes the most sense out of anyone he _could_ ask. She’s a lady, has a suitable temperament...and happens to be friends with the person otherwise involved in Sasuke’s latest predicament.

He’s going to propose to Hinata.

But there’s steps to this process, and he’s...rather unsure about how to get from point A to...whatever letter the actual proposal ends up being. At the very least, he’s sure about it. He’s never been more sure about anything in his life. But this is also his first relationship...let alone one that’s ever gotten this far.

So, he just...needs a little help.

“Can I...ask you something?”

Glancing up from the bed of herbs she’s tending, Sasuke’s sister-in-law sits back on her haunches. “Of course. Is something wrong?”

“No. I just…” He sighs, rubbing at the tense muscles in his neck. “I need some...advice. About...girls.” Gods, can he _sound_ any more like a clueless genin?

She blinks at him, and then smiles, expression free of the taunting her husband would be giving him. “I see. What in particular do you want some help with?”

“...I want to propose to Hinata.”

Greys go wide. “...oh! Sasuke, that’s wonderful!”

“I just...I dunno how to go about it. I thought maybe you’d...have a better idea.”

For a moment the woman is silent...and then she laughs a bit into a hand. “I’m sorry, dear...I’m not laughing at _you_,” she explains during a breath, seeing his expression. “I just...well, you know well enough your brother and I had far from a..._typical_ courtship. So honestly, I’m not sure I’m the most knowledgeable about the..._traditional_ means. But...I’ll offer what I can.”

Abandoning her task, she stands and dusts some dirt from her clothes. “...first thing is first, really: you’ll need an engagement ring. One that suits both your feelings for her, and her. After all, she’ll be the one wearing it.”

“Suits my...feelings?”

A nod. “Something that, when you look at it, reminds you of her. A testament to your love for her for her to wear and sort of...display! Your wedding bands will be different, of course. Think of it as…” She pauses, pondering for a moment. “...a symbol of your courtship. Your offering to symbolize your affection, and your intentions to make her your wife.”

“...I guess that makes sense.” A few ideas are already eddying through his mind. “So...what should I do to...give it to her?”

“Well...that part I can’t really help you with _too_ much. A proposal is very personal. Some people go to places that mean a lot to them both, like...where you had a first date, or a first kiss. Or some make it very...theatrical. A fancy restaurant, or a public display. Though personally, I would avoid the latter...it adds unnecessary pressure for her answer.”

Sasuke blinks. “...good point.”

“Otherwise, it’s mostly up to you, dear. This is a moment you’ll both remember for the rest of your lives - how you want to make it memorable is up to you. Of course, on that note, don’t be nervous,” she advises gently with a smile. “Mistakes can and do happen. But just remember that this is the person you hold dearest, and who loves you regardless of the circumstances. Hinata won’t judge you if something goes awry.”

Glancing aside, Sasuke mulls that over. “Yeah, you’re right...she’s too kind for that.” In his mind, he can still see how she’d giggle, and then apologize for laughing, all smiles and pretty pink blushes. Just that alone brings a soft smile to his face.

“...otherwise...that’s really all you’ll need,” his sister-in-law then says, noting his reverie. “Find a good ring, and a good time and place. And I’m sure it will turn out perfectly. You two are so good together, everything will work out just fine.”

Head full of thoughts, Sasuke goes quiet for a moment. “...thank you. And, uh...don’t tell anyone, okay? Last thing I need is aniki giving me crap.”

She laughs into a hand. “Of course, your secret is safe with me, dear. And good luck! Not that you’ll need it. I can’t wait for Hinata to tell me all about it!”

He nods. But before he can go, she calls out his name.

“She wears a size seven, by the way,” his sister offers cheekily.

“...how do you know that?”

“Let’s just say I was...thinking ahead. I told her I had some old jewelry she could have, and asked her her size. I had a feeling you’d need it one of these days.”

Sasuke blinks in surprise...and then gives a soft huff of a laugh. “...thanks.”

“You’re welcome, dear.”

Confidence much higher, Sasuke abandons his brother’s yard and makes his way back into the village proper. A ring that reminds him of her...that symbolizes his affection...can he really find something that will fit?

Meandering toward a jeweler, not wanting to be spotted, Sasuke makes sure he senses no familiar chakra before slipping into the store. Behind the counter is a middle-aged woman, who smiles pleasantly as he looks around curiously.

“Good afternoon, young man! What might I do for you?”

“I’m, er...here to buy a ring…?”

Her face alights. “I see! Congratulations! We have quite a few styles to choose from, and can custom make a band for you, of course. Have you any ideas?”

“Not yet…”

“Well, feel free to browse, and I’ll answer any questions you might have!”

Feeling a bit sheepish, he approaches the counter, eyeing the stock behind the glass. There’s...a lot. More than he’d ever think up, that’s for sure. Jewels of all cuts, colors, and styles are almost overwhelming. How is he supposed to decide?

_Something that reminds me of her…_ Eyes trailing over the choices, he pauses at one that nudges something at the back of his mind. A shining pearl sits in a silver band, a small diamond nestled along either side. There’s a bit of flare to the metal around them, but otherwise the rest of the ring looks fairly simple, yet elegant.

_A pearl...it looks like...her eyes…_

A feeling blooms in his gut. That’s what he wants. “...can I look more closely at that one?”

The employee fetches it from the display, letting him look it over in more detail. The pearl is even prettier up close...it’s perfect.

“I think...I’d like this one.”

“A beautiful choice, sir! Do you know the lady’s ring size?”

“Seven.”

“Perfect! We keep all of our rings in stock in several sizes, so I have it here and now for you, if you’re ready.”

Sasuke sets his jaw. No going back now… “I’m ready.”

“Wonderful. Let me just get the order written up, and as soon as we have the ryō, you can have the ring, sir.”

All throughout, Sasuke stares at the little box she slips the band into, a heavy feeling in his chest. While he’s satisfied with his choice...this seems like the easy part now that it’s done. The _real_ challenge...will be asking her.

He’s sure she’ll say yes. She...she has to. But the nerves remain, that sliver of doubt like a canyon in his mind. He has time to plan...he’ll just...take this slowly. Everything has to be perfect. Perfect like her...the pearl he never expected to find.

Handing over the money once the receipt is done, he accepts the box. “A pleasure doing business with you, sir. And I wish you luck with your lady!”

“...thank you.” Slipping it into his pocket, he sweeps the street again before heading out.

Now...it’s time to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST before you come at me with pitchforks and torches for the cliffhanger: I AM going to do a sequel to this TOMORROW - I peeked the prompt and it'll work perfectly for a follow up! I just didn't want this to get monstrously long, so I cut it there! I'm sorry xD
> 
> Anyway...here we go, guys gals and nonbinary pals! We're FINALLY getting a chance to look into how a proposal might go between these two. The ring, at least, I've had in my mind for a looong time - a pearl is just such a perfect fit, imo! It's what Hyūga eyes have always reminded me of, tbh. And Sasuke seems to agree!
> 
> But yes, tomorrow we'll see part two to this, so I hope y'all can be patient with me xD And hopefully I can live up to this hype, haha - but for now, I need some sleep. Thanks so much for reading! See you tomorrow n_n


End file.
